Pretty Boy
by nicoforever97
Summary: this story has been written by both IllKeepdancing and Nicoforever97 and is a collaborative story. It will be published on both authors pages and updated whenever 2 chapters have been written (one by each author). Nico works in a club called Godly run by a possesive owner, what will happen when he meets his pretty boy? - Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes: this story has been written by __**both **__IllKeepdancing and Nicoforever97 and is a collaborative story. It will be published on __**both**__ authors pages and updated whenever 2 chapters have been written (one by each author)_

_Disclaimer we don't own the characters_

Chapter one

Percy shouldn't be here, it's-it's really not his scene. He'd of been happy with a bottle of beer and a game of call-of-duty with his mates in his dingy old student flat. This-this place is hell! All these gyrating bodies, grinding themselves against scantily dressed waiters and workers. The green-eyed boy really didn't want to know what went on behind those big red doors.

"Come on, Perce!" A tipsy Annabeth cried, bumping her hip against his as she eyed a woman swinging her hips onstage, "Live a little!" Percy bit his lip as he looked around all of Annabeth's friends that he really didn't know at all. They all seemed so at ease in this place, dancing and chatting as if they did this type of thing every week. Knowing Annabeth's friends, they probably did.

"This really isn't me, Annie, I think I might leave-"

"Soooo...who's the birthday boy that requested a special 'dance'?" The brunette from the stage asked, appearing from no where. Her smile looked forced and tired, her make-up garnish and over-done. Percy didn't feel the tug of attraction that apparently everyone else felt. He didn't want to fuck this woman into oblivion, he wanted to offer her his coat and a cup of tea.

God, he really must be gay.

"Actually, I was just leave-"

"Oh no Hun, your a bit too female for his tastes." Annabeth smirks and jerks a thumb in his direction, "You got anyone male? It is his birthday, and he hadn't gotten laid in months!" Oh god. . He really shouldn't have divested Annabeth with that information! Now she was telling prostitutes! His life was officially over. That was, if you counting working at tesco's at the weekend and going to college could really be considered 'life'.

The brunette smirked, "Hades's boy'll be the one for him. In the meantime, why don't you come with me." She slunk back into the dance floor, her index finger beckoning the blonde towards her. Annabeth stood up so quickly that she knocked her drink over, the look in her eye borderline predator. She turned to Percy and glared at him, "You stay here till Hades's boy comes and gets you. Got it?"

Her tones was so demanding and fierce that Percy could only nod as he watched her strut away. He looked around the group of kinky brainiacs as his small brain tried to get around how calculus was made to sound seductive at all. While all this was happening, he suddenly found himself with a lapful of a hardly-dressed teenage boy.

"Well hello there, Pretty Boy..." He drew a line done the middle of Percy's chest with his finger and grinned flirtatiously, "I'm Hades's boy. And you, my friend. Have got to come with me." Without giving him room to answer , the boy (because holy fuck he only looks about 17) licks a stripe up his neck and stands up, pulling Percy towards the back rooms by his red satin tie. And oh god, he's never going to be able to wear this tie again without thinking of this exact moment and that is literally the only tie he has so he's going to wear it eventually-and now their inside the room. There's a gigantic bed dominating most of the room with chains and shackled attached to the headboard. A love seat claims the right corner and a huge set of drawers takes up the left corner.

Percy doesn't realise how shocked he must look until Hades's boy reaches out and closes his mouth, "What's wrong, Hun?" He asks, shimmying closer and pressing his body against his, the younger boys lips close to his, "You look a bit...tense."

And Percy doesn't reply because he's only 21 and he's somewhat transfixed by the boy in front of him, with his curly, black hair and olive skin. His body is slim and toned but not ridiculously buff like most people and he just wants to run his tongue down the guy's happy trail-AND OH GOD HE'S PRACTICALLY A CHILD.

But he doesn't pull away as the boy gives him an elfish grin and leads him over to the plush, crimson love seat and pushes him down into it, easily falling to his knees and fiddling with his belt. That's when he jerks into action, because he really doesn't want to sleep with a prostitute.

"Stop!" He exclaims, just as Hades's boy manages to undo his belt, "Please! Just-just sit and talk to me! Don't do anything!" Percy said, his sea-green eyes wide as he gaped down at the obviously younger boy crouched between his knees.

Hades's boy raised his pierced eyebrow questionably, "You want me to talk dirty to you?" He asked, his voice husky but confused. He'd come across people like this before, it wasn't exactly uncommon, "So, let's see, I want you to stick your big-"

"NO!" Percy all but screamed, he took one look at the boy's face and swallowed deeply, "I dunno, um, why don't you tell me about your day?"

"My day?"

"Uh. Yeah. Tell me about your day." Percy said hurriedly, trying to lure the dark-eyed boy away from his jeans, his member was jumping to attention at the mere thought of the Italian deep-throating him and he had to remind himself, why he was stopping this? He had a gorgeous man on his knees in front of him, and he was asking him about his day?

"You do realise what I was about to do, right?" The boy said, leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms. He looked somewhat amused, a wry smile fixed on his pouty lips that would look soooo good stretched tight around his-

MORALS PERCY! SEX IS FOR PEOPLE YOU LOVE. IT CANT BE BOUGHT.

"Yeah. I know." His vice sounds like a strangled cat and he clears his throat in an attempt to clear it, "But this really isn't my thing. So uh, yeah. Tell me about your day."

The other boy lets out a dry laugh and says, "Well, let's see. I woke up late for school-"

"You mean college?"

"Nah dude. I'm still at secondary. I have to repeat sixth year though, so don't worry. I am eighteen. So anyways, I woke my sister up late and she threw a hairbrush at me because I wouldn't let her straighten her hair-are you sure you want me to do this?" Hades's boy questions again, "I don't have a very interesting life, at least, not one interesting enough for you to get off on. It's a strange kink, I'm not going to lie, this is the first one-"

"It's not a blasted kink, you idiot! I'm just-I mean-this is my first time doing something like this and uh-"

"You're chickening out aren't you?" Hades's boy smirks and runs a soft hand up his inner thigh, he stops at a point near his crotch and massages it gently, "I'll go slow, I promise." He winks and Percy finds himself hypnotised by the dark lashes brushing against the younger boys prominent cheekbones.

He quickly snaps out of it though, when he feels the small hand inch down his zipper, "Please stop!" He exclaims, jumping back on the sofa, his back hitting the crimson cushions. "This is just-this is just really new for me and I'd prefer it if I didn't throw it around. Sex is not something casual, it's something that you have to love the person to do it with, okay?" He yelps, his sea-green eyes widening when the boy manages to lower his zipper.

"What? Sex? No, this happens almost every night-and oh god, your a virgin, aren't you?" The Italian asks with a large smile, he leaves Percy's zipper alone but rests his hands on Percy's thighs, he gets his answer from Percy's blushing cheeks and laughs, "But your like, twenty five or something."

Percy frowns, his nose scrunching up to show his displeasure, "I'll have you know I'm only twenty one! And y'know, not all of us have sex at such a young age, some of us do like to wait!" He crossed his arms and glared down at the teen who looks massively offended. "What's your name anyway?"

"I would have waited, but I had to feed my younger sister. I started working here when I was fifteen, I don't do this job because it's fun you wanker. I do this job because the hours are good for school and it pays well." He looks haughty and posh when he adds, "I can't tell you my name, it's against store policies."

"What? Surely you can tell me your name." Percy says exasperated, he can't stop his moan when the younger boy grabs him harshly and palms him, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not going to get paid if I don't bring you off somehow, so, why don't I suck you? That way, I get paid and your precious virginity is still in place? Okay?" Percy knows he should protest more, but Nico's hand is so soft and warm around him and no ones ever touched him but himself.

So he nods a bit frantically, eager to feel the brown-eyed boys mouth around him. "Y-yeah. Okay. L-lets do that then."

The Italian laughs.

_finishing note: This first chapter was written by IllKeepDancing, please review and tell us your opinion _


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: _this story has been written by __**both **__IllKeepdancing and Nicoforever97 and is a collaborative story. It will be published on __**both**__ authors pages and updated whenever 2 chapters have been written (one by each author) _

_Disclaimer we don't own the characters_

Chapter 2

Percy couldn't believe what had just happened, that was the only and best blowjob he had ever had, the way the Italian had moved his tongue. Percy shivered in pleasure at the mere thought of it. Hades boy lead him to the bar by his hand.

"Bolts!" The boy called the bartender over "he got a number 2 and needs to pay" The boy behind the bar was about the same age as Percy, he had close crop blonde hair with startling blue eyes and a small scar above his lip that curved into a moon shape. Something about that smile was just plain infectious so Percy smiled back.

"sure Hades boy, theirs a regular waiting for you" the blonde said pointing to table, the Italian waved seductively at the people round a podium and blew a kiss.

"See you around Pretty boy" he winked at Percy as he walked over.

"So it was a blow job?" Bolts asked stood with a hardback note book, Percy nodded and the blonde wrote it down "yeh that's $50 tah"

"fifty?!" Percy was slightly shocked and the blonde noticed this and laughed.

"That's good pricing you know, he's one of the best" Percy just nodded and handed it over, the blonde put it in the till. Percy looked around but couldn't see any of the people he came with "do you want a drink?" Percy spun round to see the blonde holding up a shot glass, "on the house.." Percy nodded and sat down taking the offered shot.

"Thanks" Percy downed it and coughed slightly.

"It's your first time in a strip club isn't it" the bartender – bolts – started to clean out glasses with a cloth expecting them to make sure they're perfect.

"Yeh, this really isn't my scene" The blonde laughed shaking his head.

"Yet you still enjoyed the services" he pointed out and Percy suddenly felt awful "hey don't feel so bad, it's what all of them come here for" Bolts gestured around the room and Percy looked around at each other faces "not one person in here isn't thinking about sex dude, its ok to enjoy once in a while." Percy nodded and surveyed the room until his eyes landed on the Italian beauty dancing on the podium, the way his body moved to the music had Percy intoxicated, every flick of his hips, every click of his fingers. The way he ran his hand down his body towards

NO PERCY! HE'S SO YOUNG! _But he's so beautiful , I'd like to run my tongue down the same path as that hand until it reached his_ PERCY STOP!

Percy looked up and saw the young Italian wink at him, he blushed and turned back to the bar at the blondes laughter Percy looked up

"Told you he was one of the best"

* * *

Octavian sat in the back room on looking all the antics of the night through his many television screens. His pet was sat between his legs with his mouth wrapped round his hard length, pleasing his master. Octavian ran his hand through the blonde hair below him and groaned at the tongue flick he got in return, he stared intently at the screen and frowned, his favourite little teddy bear was flirting across the room with someone, He tilted his head and looked closer at the screen and tugged on the hair till the owner looked up taking his mouth from his throbbing length.

"Yes…master?" The blonde had rough features with a long white scar running down his face from his bright blue eyes to the thin lips, his hair was sandy blonde and his skin sun kissed like the stereotypical surfer boy.

"Go find that boy, find out as much as possible then come back and finish me" The blonde stood and placed a soft kiss on the boy in the leather chairs lips, who grabbed his hair harshly deepening the kiss till it became a heated mess of teeth and tongue "go" he pushed him away and smiled staring at his pets backside as he walked away through the black curtains and down the stairs.

* * *

Percy waited and waited at the bar, he hadn't seen Annabeth all night and he was starting to worry, he had drunk quite a bit now and so had switched to coke and was now watching the Italian dance on the large stage, Percy couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy as he danced to the erotic music. He didn't tear his eyes away till he felt a warm body behind him and hot breath on his neck.

"hey there gorgeous" the voice was rough and laced with lust "why don't we go have some fun?" Percy turned and shivered slightly.

"I don't w..work here, I'm sorry" he smiled slightly but frowned when the boy laughed.

"I know you don't" he smirked "I would've seen you in the changing rooms" the blondes hand slid to Percy's thigh. Percy stared into the blondes eyes, he was much older than the Italian and the prominent scar gave him a some-what 'badass' look to him mixed with the surfer boy look.

"i..i…" Percy found himself tongue tied, this boy was stunning but not the Adonis that had touched him earlier "I'd rather just have a drink…but thanks anyway" He turned back to the bar.

"I'll join you" the blonde sat and summoned bolt to pour them glasses "names snake and yours is?"

"Percy" the blonde smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you around here before Percy, you been here before?"

"No, I've never been to anywhere like this, I was brought here by my friend Annabeth and I can't seem to find her…she's my ride home" Snake nodded listening intently to Percy, his master would not be pleased if he didn't get as much out as possible and he didn't want to be punished.

"So you haven't tasted any of the pleasures of this place?" the boy blushed, Luke knew exactly which pleasure he had tasted but he could use it as an opening to other questions

"erm…hades child…erm" Snake laughed.

"he fucked you?" The green eyed boy blushed and shook his head "then what?"

"isn't there like client worker confidentiality?" Snake shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"we all talk about it after anyway so I'll find out anyway" Percy nodded and turned to face him slightly

"fine he gave me a blow job" the green eyed boy was obviously tipsy and was smiling like an fool "and it was the best damn one ever"

"how would you know.." Snake moved closer and whispered "you haven't had one from me"

"Snake shouldn't you be with the boss?" the firm tone of the Italian filled Percy's ears

"Just having some fun" the blonde smiled and stood "he'll want to see you later Hades boy" snake ran his finger along the chest of the much shorter boy then walked towards the black curtains.

"hey he wasn't giving you trouble was he?" Hades boy asked Percy shook his head.

"we just talked" he smiled "I watched you dance, you're good"

"I'm great" he said sitting down "and exhausted" he added taking what was left of percy's drink.

"Tell me your name" Percy asked the Italian smiled and shook his head downing the rest of the drink.

"its…"

* * *

Annabeth watched in amazement as the beauty swayed her luscious hips, flicking the short skirt back and forth with the music, Annabeth practically drowned in her own drool as the girl grabbed her own tits. The girl let her mouth hang open in a silent moan as this happened, Annabeth wanted to touch those boobs, kiss those boobs and god she wanted to live on those boobs!

The beauty slid her hand down until she was kneeling and crawled over to Annabeth biting her lips, Annabeth watched as hands slid up her thighs, shivered as fingers brushed over her and out right moaned as the soft hands touched her core.

"Excited?" the beauty smiled and Annabeth moaned slightly nodding, moving up to meet the lazy movements of the beauty "You seem excited to me" she pressed and Annabeth gasped.

"P...Please don't stop" she gasped more and whined as Piper pulled back "W...what are you doing?" the beauty smiled and stroked some hair out of Annabeth's eyes.

"You said you wanted to pay for one hour" the beauty smiled "and that you wanted to watch me dance, then see where we go from there" Annabeth nodded, she had said that but only because she wasn't sure what to ask for, usually she just watched the girl dance never before had she even thought about…doing something with the girl

"I can pay for more" Annabeth said crawling over to the beauty.

"I'm afraid I have a booking" she stood and stretched drawing the eye of the blonde "Do you know where to pay?" Annabeth nodded and stood straightening out her clothes "good, see you around princess" she smiled at her and gave her a kiss before heading to the exit.

"Wait" Annabeth ran after her and the girl stopped "when do you get off work?" she smiled as the girl looked at her curiously.

"I don't sell after my shifts over, sorry" she flashed a smile but her eyes showed worry and confusion

"No not to…let me take you on a date" she had to see this beauty again but the beauty just looked confused.

"I don't date clients"

"then just coffee, please? We can just have a chat"

"A chat? And just coffee?" Annabeth nodded and smiled, there was a knocking at the door "maybe another time" Annabeth nodded.

* * *

Luke strolled back into the back room where Octavian was waiting for him. Octavian patted his knee and summoned his faithful pet over, Snaked resisted the urge to roll his eyes but went and sat where he was instructed, straddling the shorter blondes legs.

"What did you find out?" Snake stretched slightly before relaying everything he had learnt "that's it? That's all you learnt?"

"I was interrupted" he looked straight into his bosses eyes as he spoke, he refused to be afraid no matter how many threats or bruises he caused, he refused to show fear . Octavian liked obedience, he liked his teddy bears to follow his orders and be good, Luke always did what Octavian asked but only to spare the others.

"That's no excuse teddy bear" Octavian's eyes were dark but not as dark as they could get "you'll have to have a punishment later.." Octavian's voice was calm but stern "now who interrupted you?" he ran a hand through the taller boys hair.

"Hades boy" Luke replied leaning into the touch slightly even with the slight tug when Octavian heard the name.

"I see…" Octavian turned his attention back to the screens to see a blonde girl talking to this 'Percy' with Hades boy next to them, he pushed Luke off and stood straightening the shirt he wore and headed to the doors.

* * *

"It's…"

"Percy!" Annabeth ran over, the aforementioned boy spun on his heal to face the blonde "we need to go home! I need to change then come back" Percy looked to Hades boy who looked amused and sipped from a fresh drink "Now!" she smiled and tugged on his hand "I'll drop you off on the way" she placed a wad of cash in Hades boys hand "ask Beauty what I got" she pulled Percy.

"Annabeth ok! Ok!" he laughed and let her pull her towards the exit "I'll see you again" he smiled and the boy raised the money towards them and laughed as the blonde pulled him through the doors. He turned back to the bar.

"Hey, Teddy Bear." Octavian cooed, slinging an arm around Nico's narrow waist and harshly pulling him close, "How's my favourite worker doing? Any guys touching you the wrong way?" Octavian used the hand that wasn't wrapped around Nico's waist to trail it up Nico's arm and whispered coarsely, "What about green eyes? Want me to take care of him?"

"No, he was fine, nervous if anything" Nico leaned back into Octavian's hold; his boss liked it when he didn't pull away and would cut your pay in half if you weren't grateful to him.

"but teddy bear, I could have so much fun dealing with him" Octavian whispered and snuggled his face into the crook of Nico's neck smiling at the small shiver he got in return.

"Tavy he didn't do anything I swear, you know me I'd be the first to tell you" that was a lie but Octavian didn't seem to mind as he placed a kiss on Nico's neck.

"Will you come see me later? Let me play with my favourite teddy bear"

"Sorry Tavy but I have to go home, Hazel gets mad if I'm not home straight after my shift you know that" he smiled slightly when Octavian pulled back with a sigh.

"that is a shame…"

"I'm sure snake will come see you" Nico turned to face his boss and smiled at him

"but he's not my favourite teddy bear is he?" Octavian ran a hand through Nico's hair "I will have you one day Nico" he winked at the Italian who smiled back

"I'm sure you will" Nico smiled.

"See you round my little teddy bear" Octavian kissed his head and walked away. Nico let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"You ok Hades boy?" Bolts asked taking the money from hades boy and sorting Annabeth's charge, the Italian smiled.

"Did you see him bolts? He's my new pretty boy" Bolts laughed and laughed.

_Finishing note: this chapter was written by Nicoforever97, please review and tell us your opinions._


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors notes: this story has been written by **both **IllKeepdancing and Nicoforever97 and is a collaborative story. It will be published on **both** authors pages (eventually) and updated when 2 chapters have been written (one by each author) _

_Disclaimer we don't own the characters_

Chapter three

It's late when Nico finally gets home, the tube taking later than he'd originally thought. He takes the stairs up to his apartment, forgoing the lift that's been broken since he got here. He knows what's waiting for him as soon as he gets in, and even though his sister is merely a year younger than him, they are worlds apart in maturity.

Hazel Levesque is his half-sister, and he does love her dearly. But it's never been about them. It's always her, and then him. She gets first priority. When his older sister Bianca died, he'd stepped into the provider role, he took a year out of school to attempt to put their lives back together. When it became clear he wouldn't be able to hold down a job, he discovered the club. He began working there almost 4 years ago. The authorities hadn't cared much when his sister died, she'd been part of a cult and that had disgusted them beyond release.

'It had been suicide,' the police officer had informed the smaller than normal fourteen year-old. His gaze had been detached, his voice monotone as he didn't even attempt to comfort the children standing in front of him. Nico could remember the disgust rolling of him in waves, he'd wanted to fall to his knees and sob and hit the ground and-and/and-

He didn't do any of that. He'd stayed dry-eyed and shaking with anger. Holding Hazel in his arms and rocking. Because he's always taking care of someone, always needing to take care of someone, make sure they're okay, that they get to bed on time, that they have something to eat even if it means going to be hungry himself.

He can't remember the last time someone did anything like that for him. He wants to be cuddled. He wants to feel safe and warm. He wants someone to tuck him in and just do something to make him feel loved. And not the 'oh god, you're so tight! I love you!' he gets almost every night at the club. If he's honest, Nico just wants a hug.

The police officer told them to expect a social worker to come about and sort them out, no one had arrived. They'd survived that first year on the jobs Nico had been able to keep for a while and Bianca's mediocre life-insurance. It had been horrible, Nico had mostly been attempting to keep them a small room in the lotus hotel with mostly bread and milk to feed them. But then Nico started working at the club and life had gotten better, they'd moved to this flat, ate better food, had new things. Hazel had gotten anything she wanted, anything to keep her happy and he'd buy it. He'd been a hit right from the start. Everyone wanted to fuck the brooding, troubled emo boy.

Nico snorted as he unlocked the door, those four words pretty much summed him up.

It's nearing one o'clock as he finally gets in, toeing off his well-worn sneakers in the flat that's mostly packed up, they're moving again, in two days time on Saturday. To a nicer place with two bedrooms so he'll stop having to sleep on the couch and finally get his own room. He knows Hazel will be up, talking about him on the phone to her boyfriend Frank. Hazel, she loves him. She does, honestly. Somewhere deep in the pit of her black heart, she loves her brother. She just doesn't understand him.

They don't get on. When they were younger, Hazel didn't understand why she couldn't have new shoes, or go to that new cinema down the road. Why did they live in such a dump? Why did Nico have to work? Why did Bianca die? Why this, why that. Eventually Nico just gave up explaining and they grew apart. She doesn't know what he does, it's better that way. She'd be even more disgusted with him.

"Where've you been!?" She demands, almost as soon as he steps into the kitchen. Nico flinches as he pulls as glass from the cupboard and turns on the water. She's in a bad mood, which isn't good for the pair of them. They have school in the morning, their in the same year, Hazel's the popular girl. With her bright shoes and her handbags, nobody associates her with the lanky, stupid boy that was kept back a year.

"Working." He replies, deflecting her question with a shrug, he takes a gulp of water, "Shouldn't you be asleep by now? You've school in the morning." She knows why she wasn't asleep, she's terrified of being by herself. Nico understands, he really does and he wishes it didn't have to be that way. But it does, and she needs to grow up a little bit and get the fuck over it. Nico's grown up in ways she can't even imagine, the least she can do is to go to sleep when she's told.

Hazel doesn't even phase herself, "I had to make sure you got home. You're so weak you could probably get raped in a ditch somewhere." Nico fights a bitter smile from forming on his face, oh Hazel really doesn't know how close to the truth she really is. 'Godly's better than a ditch', he doesn't say that though. He never tells her. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"My heart bleeds for you." He says dryly instead, placing his glass on the draining board and turning to face her, he weakens slightly at the look of her, she's pale and shaking. Although he knows it was more for her sake than his own. "Just go to bed Hazel." He sighs tiredly, rubbing a hand across his eyes. He's tired and sore and he really just wants to sleep thanks very much.

"Where were you?" She repeats, folding her arms and glaring at him. Nico shakes his head, she really doesn't get it. If she did, she'd be on he é knees and sobbing. They'd probably both be able to manage with normal jobs if Hazel worked too, but she refuses point blank and so Nico sells himself to,pay for her goddamn things.

"Just go the fuck to bed Hazel!" He snaps back firmly, for once just growing a pair and telling her what to do. He's sick of being bullied by his younger sister, the Italian gets enough of it at work, he doesn't need it at home too.

"Why don't I know where you work?" Hazel asks again, glaring at him, and Nico just looks at her. Let's her see him all laid out and vulnerable. It's warm in the flat but she shivers. Yeah, he has that effect on most people.

"Because if I told you, I'd have to kill you." He tries for light-heartiness but it just sounds exasperated. He runs a hand through his hair and slips past her into the living room, "G'night Hazel."

* * *

When he wakes up light is barely filtering through the partially closed window, his spine aches from sleeping on the sofa but he doesn't let the pain stop him when the Italian sits up, groaning. The pain from yesterday night's activities is worse from usual, his regular had been in a bad mood last night and had taken his anger out on him, his wrists throb were he held them and other parts of him hurt for being too rough.

Nico ignores it though, he's always ignored it.

Standing up, he stretches and glances at the clock, it's half seven and Hazel needs to be up if she wants to be on time for school. He's not going today, he'll stay at home and pack up what's left to be packed. The lanky teen also has to go sign the lease on the new flat. He'll wait for Hazel at the gates when she comes out, she'll yell at him for it. Then on the way home, he'll get them food from some take-away and they'll eat it. Around seven, he'll head to work.

Sighing, he bangs on Hazel's door and yells for her to get up.

Just like every morning.

_Finishing note: This chapter was written by IllKeepdancing. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors notes: this story has been written by **both **IllKeepdancing and Nicoforever97 and is a collaborative story. It will be published on **both** authors pages and updated whenever 2 chapters have been written (one by each author)_

_Disclaimer we don't own the characters_

Chapter four

The morning goes exactly how every morning goes, painfully slow. Hazel drags herself from the bedroom and sits down whilst Nico cooks their breakfasts, its Friday so its pancakes. Hazel will eat them quickly then take a shower before getting ready and getting a lift with Frank to school, sometimes she's late depending on traffic and how long it took her to choose what to wear and apply the small amount of makeup Nico had given her money for. Nico's morning after that always changed depending on what chores he had set himself for the day, he sighed as he headed into the shower the warm water easing the pain in his muscles for just a few minutes, his dark locks dripping in his eyes as his need for a haircut became more and more apparent. Nico scrubbed the locks with his shampoo before rinsing and conditioning, sometimes he would do this twice to make sure he actually felt cleansed from the remnants of his work. He gave his skin a thorough wash with his favourite body scrub before washing and wrapping the soft black towel round himself sighing as the slow ache from his lower back slowly started to creep up again. He'd dress in his usual attire in this case black skinny jeans, black converse, a black 3 quarter sleeved cotton shirt with exactly 3 buttons from the neckline to a low a small amount of skin to show and his jumper. He never really wore anything but black, it was his favourite colour and when he wore black he felt safer, black meant he could just blend into the shadows and not stand out, meant he didn't have to worry as much about what people thought of him, black was like that moment when you close your eyes just and the first flickers of a dream start to appear. Black was his peace. Nico looked in the small mirror and frowned, he was starting to get bags under his eyes and Octavian did not appreciate it when customers asked questions about whether the employees were over worked and Nico could not afford to lose this job, he would have to ask one of the girls if they would cover the dark circles for him.

The rest of Nico's day went pretty smoothly overall and he even had time to grab some groceries before he has to start to get ready for work, He slips his 'uniform' into a bag along with some deodorant, a small towel, drink and an energy bar. He styles his hair and brushes his teeth before heading out the small apartment.

* * *

The club would be packed tonight, it was Friday after all. Nico walked in and immediately ran into a firm chest.

"watch where you're going" was snapped at him and he looked up into the wonderful blue eyes of Luke castellan aka snake aka Octavian's bitch.

"Sorry Snake…" he mumbled and tried to head for the staff changing room but a firm arm wrapped round his waist pulling him flush against said chest, with hot breath gracing his skin "Luke?" he tried to turn his head to look at the blonde but Luke would just move to the other side of his neck gracefully, he leaned close and whispered.

"mmm, why you rushing off Hades Boy?" Luke smirked at the shiver that ran up Nico's spine.

"I start my shift soon, I need to get ready" he said back his voice ever so slightly jittery as he breath hitched, Luke's warm breath was ghosting his skin.

"Actually, Octavian wants to see his favourite little teddy bear" he said each word with a slight jealous tone though no one who hadn't known Luke for years would be able to notice it. Nico stifled a groan as Luke's hand slid down his chest coming closer to him he shifted slightly closer to his trousers. Nico turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the blonde's concentrated look.

"I better get ready" Nico had to bite his lip when Luke kissed his shoulder, Nico knew he was looking at the cameras whilst he did this, he knew Octavian was watching and that was the only reason Luke was doing this. Luke let Nico go and folded his arms as Nico walked forward trying to stop the ever so slight arousal from stirring, Luke wasn't his usual type but Gods Nico could not deny he was good looking. Nico's thoughts suddenly shifted to his pretty boy from the previous night, now that was true beauty he hadn't wanted to do anything but talk and that was an unusual concept to Nico. He got changed quickly into the classic uniformed black underwear that clung to his hips and headed to Octavian's office giving a quick nod to 'Bolt' who stood behind the bar. When Nico entered the office, Octavian was waiting next to a smirking Luke. Uh oh.

* * *

Percy groaned as he flopped on to his sofa after another hard day, his muscles ached from the intense workout he was put through during his PE course, he had decided to go back to college and get a few more qualifications last year and his muscles slowly hated him for it more and more each day. Percy groaned as he stretched and tried to work out the cricks but what he really needed was an old-fashioned massage. However, there were other plans in store for the evening involving Annabeth trying to win a 'proper date' as she called it with the 'smoking hot girl with the amazing eyes' as Annabeth had said earlier and had not stopped talking about all day, the coffee 'date' the girls had gone on had gone great though the other girl had insisted on using her stage name 'just in case Annabeth turned out to be a stalker or something'. Percy didn't mind though he was glad to see his friend happy and excited about the prospect of a future relationship that and it meant he got to see a certain someone who had played on his mind all day. The dark eyes and smooth skin, that beautiful mouth and that tongue, god that tongue! He couldn't stop thinking about it that beautiful boy. Hades Boy. Percy only hoped he was working tonight. He showered and wore some clothes that he deemed acceptable for such an activity. The knock at the door came soon after.

"You ready?" Annabeth was positively glowing with excitement as he locked his door.

"Yes, don't worry we'll get there" he chuckled as Annabeth pulled on his arm "we taking a cab?"

"yes! I don't wanna drive!" she was grinning ear to ear as they raced down the stairs nearly knocking over the boy coming up.

"Woah Perce where's the fire" he laughed

"Hey Leo" Percy grinned stopping to look at his Latino Neighbour still dressed in his firemans uniform from coming home from work, Annabeth shot Percy a look that said '_if you dare stop and chat and I'm not the first person Beauty sees tonight I will cut off your balls and feed them to a snake!' _ Percy chuckled "sorry I can't chat off out"

"I can see that" the impish boy chuckled "see yah round?"

"Sure!" Percy yelled as he was pulled down the stairs by an impatient blonde. He laughed as they boarded the cab and headed to Annabeth's new favourite place. Godly, he only hoped that he could catch his Italian beauty whilst Annabeth ditched him.

* * *

Nico came out of Octavian's office 20 minutes later wiping and his mouth and feeling disturbed, he should be over _that _part of his job by now but no, Octavian's little tasks still got to him. At first it had just been to get him drinks all evening but it had slowly increased from that to a massage…to having to kiss snakes cheek, to Octavian watching them kiss then getting one of his own…but it had now escalated further than he ever thought he would have too. Nico knew that it shouldn't matter he did it all the time with clients but having to do that with your boss just didn't seem right _especially _when the nights pay was linked to it. Nico sat down at the bar resting his head on the surface until he heard the familiar clink of a shot being placed down.

"again?" the voice of his best friend/ bartender rang through his ears.

"yeh…" Nico looked up "why is it so different to do it to him when I do it to the customers" he down the clear liquid and placed the glass on the counter, it soon to be replaced with another

"well…with the customers you aren't pressured into doing it…the clubs policy you know? But with the boss and his linking your pay to it…" Bolt shook his head "it's like you don't have a choice…freaks you out" Nico nodded, this was making sense to him, he never chose to do this tasks he _had _to do them or Hazel would end up on the streets, maybe even join the Hunterz…Nico shook his head no, no matter how many times they offered his sister wouldn't not after Bianca. Right? God he hoped so "One more before you get warmed up yeh?" Bolt poured him another "your on stage opening tonight" Nico nodded.

"Unfortunately its with Snake" he grumbled and downed another shot, Bolt laughed.

"Better make it two then" he winked pouring another and watching Nico down it before trying to take the bottle he laughed again and swatted the Italian hands away "hey your lucky I gave you them mister underage" Nico pouted at bolt and he just laughed.

"May have worked before Nico but no more" his smile was soft at remembering the first time Nico was here, he had changed a lot since then, in good ways and in bad "now scoot before Octavian has a real reason not to pay you" Nico grumbled and walked over to the staff room to stretch before work.

* * *

_Finishing Note: this chapter was written by Nicoforever97, the authors would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told us what you think of our work, thank you. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors notes: this story has been written by __**both **__IllKeepdancing and Nicoforever97 and is a collaborative story. It will be published on __**both**__ authors pages and updated whenever 2 chapters have been written (one by each author) _

_Disclaimer we don't own the characters_

Chapter five

Nico strolled from one of the back rooms, readjusting his collar and black shorts, his last customer was still in the violet room, sated and boneless as Nico forced his limbs to move. His mouth tasted like alcohol and something distinctly like broccoli that made him want to wretch in his mouth. He made his way to the bar, swinging his hips and winking at anyone who seemed like a possible customer, "He's in the Violet Room." Nico told the bar attendant, Ethan, who nodded and jotted it down in his books.

Jason had been able to get off early, the lucky bastard, claiming that he had the flu, but really Nico knew that it was his boyfriend Leo's night off and that he wanted a night with just the two of them. "Alright then." Ethan muttered, "There's another one waiting for you in the Navy room, he's been there most of tonight."

Nico shrugged and slipped behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking half of it in one gulp. "Regular?" He asked, setting the plastic bottle down and stretching out his wiry limbs. God, after this customer he was no doubt clocking out, he was exhausted and they were moving tomorrow, he'd need to keep his energy for the amour of lugging boxes he'd have to take.

"How the fuck would I know?" Ethan answered sharply, Nico rolled his eyes, Ethan had a massive crush on Snake and seeing the blond-man laving attention on him earlier had really riled him up, "All I know is that you should get in there, and act like the slut you are, alright Di Angelo?"

Nico's brown eyes narrowed dangerously and he sauntered closer until his breath could be felt running across the other boy's neck. He reached down and grabbed Ethan through the tight black trousers that all bar staff had to wear, and twisted his wrist sharply causing Ethan to emit a high-pitched squeak. "If you want to keep these, Pirate boy, I suggest you keep your mouth, shut." He punctuated the last word with a hard squeeze before retracting his hand and smiling innocently, "You get me?"

Ethan nodded so fast his eyepatch wobbled and Nico smirked, "Good." He called over his shoulder as he walked away, running a hand through his messy hair, "Very good."

* * *

If Nico was honest, he was expecting some middle-aged man with a five-o'clock shadow and breath that stank on beer, his suit would be rumpled and he would pay with his gold watch. His hands would be grabby, pulling Nico closer and closer still, his mouth sweaty and greedy taking more than Nico was ready to give-

"Um. Hello."

He wasn't expecting this. The sea-green eyed boy peering up at him with a sheepish smile playing on his pink lips. His hair looked ruffled like he'd been running his hands through it, it was an adorable look on the boy, yes, but even the adorable ones came here for a reason, they were all the same.

Nico takes a second to close his eyes and breath out through his nose, before rapidly switching back into the persona he used to get through this job. He opened his eyes and smiled flirtatiously, "Hey baby, are you back already?" He asked, swinging his hips as he sauntered towards him and straddled him on the bed, his hand gently pushing him back, he brought his nose close to the boy's neck and skimmed it over the skin there, "Mmmmm, you smell so good babe." Nico moaned into the shell of Percy's ear.

"Do you want to do what we did yesterday, or do you want to try something new?" Nico questioned the speechless boy, he grinded down against the taller boy, and gulped when he felt a hardness pushing back against him.

"I thought we could-I mean-I-uh-" Percy stammers and Nico hummed encouragingly. "Go on..." Nico mumbled, still moving his hips against the other boy's.

"I brought sandwiches."

Nico halted the movement of his body and pulled back enough to look down at Percy, "You did what?" He asked incredulously, was this another one of the boy's kinks or...

"I mean-the last time I was here, you looked kinda hungry and uh-yeah." Percy finished lamely, avoiding Nico's wide-eyed gaze, "I brought sandwiches." He pointed to a picnic bag settled on the floor beside the bed with a Pokémon pattern on the blue canvas bag, and how the hell did Nico miss that?

"Sandwiches?" Nico asked, rolling off Percy's lean body to sit beside him on the bedspread, "Seriously?"

"You can never take food lightly." Percy nodded, more confident now as he sat up and grabbed the bag, pikachu and Ash be damned, "And I brought Ribena cartons." He pulled them out and handed a ham and cheese sandwich to a gob-smacked Nico, "Don't worry." He added sincerely, "They aren't drugged." The tanned boy peeled the straw off a strawberry Ribena drink and pierced the hole for him before passing it over.

He looked so pleased with himself that Nico felt the need to eat the whole sandwich and he did, "You brought sandwiches to a strip club." He muttered in between mouthfuls.

"I did."

"You're a weird kid, Percy." Nico laughed, taking a bite from the bread and swallowing gratefully.

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked enthusiastically, practically bouncing in his seat. His green eyes sparkled at Nico kindly and Nico felt a lump form in his throat, he wasn't used to such innocence and Percy seemed to radiate it.

"That blonde girl..." He waved his hand dismissively, "The one with the hots for Beauty. She yelled it at least a half a dozen times when you where leaving last time." Percy seems slightly disappointed but lays his head on Nico's stomach anyways, the shorter-boy stiffens momentarily, but then relaxes and lifts one hand to run it through the older boy's unkempt hair.

Percy smiled, "Tell me about yourself." He asked, his eyes closed, he didn't know why but he felt more comfortable with Nico than he ever did with any of his last relationships, and hell! They weren't even dating, Percy was paying for this for god's sake!

"Not much to tell really." Nico hummed, sucking the crumbs from his fingers. "Well, tell me what you can." Percy muttered snuggling closer and wrapping his arms loosely around Nico's waist, "Go on, I'm tired and you have a really nice voice." Sleep was making him bold, he decided, this whole university-lark had an upside to it.

"I can sing, if you like." Nico murmured, stroking fingers through Percy's hair, "I mean, you did bring me sandwiches."

Percy smiled against Nico's navel and nodded.

* * *

"Why aren't they fucking, Snake?" Octavian barked harshly, eyeing the security cameras with distaste, his fingers tighten around the blonde boys waist as he shuddered around Octavian's cock.

"I-uh-I don't know. Master." He stammered as Octavian forced his hips down faster upon him. He bit his lower lip in order to stop from wincing, he hadn't even got much preparation this time...

"Idiot Teddy-bear!" Octavian snapped, "As soon as you're done here, I want you to go get Hades's boy and bring him here, you can finish inside him." Octavian forced his hips up deeper and Luke forced himself to stop from screaming, 'It's not his fault.' He repeated to himself quietly, 'He's not well.'

"What was that, Slut?!" Octavian asked irritably, his eyes fixed on the two boys in the Navy room through the computer screen. Luke burrowed his head in Octavian's shoulder and winced when he was unceremoniously pulled away by his neck.

"Don't touch me more than you have to!" Octavian yelled angrily, slamming his hips forward furiously. Luke fought the urge to cry at the pain and let himself drift back to the days when everything was good and everything was well.

* * *

The ocean lapped gently against the shore like a cat licking cream from a saucer. Octavian had an arm draped loosely over Luke's waist as they kissed lazily in the sand. "Babe!" He gasped into Luke's neck when the blonde boy was determined to suck a hickey into his shoulder. "I need to tell you something!"

Luke pulled away, annoyance written all over his face. "Right now, Tav?"

"It's important!" Octavian protested and Luke rolled his eyes, smiling at his husband's antics and rolling over on to his back in the sand, intertwining their fingers. "Go on then, I'm listening."

Octavian took a deep breath before turning to stare Luke straight in the eyes, "There's a girl. Bianca, she's beginning to know too much about the business."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and placed a light kiss on Octavian's stubbly cheek, "Sure that's okay. Just pay her to keep quiet then. All sorted."

He grinned hopefully at the man he was in love with but the smile quickly fell when Octavian shook his head.

"You don't understand. We've tried but she won't take it." Octavian said frustratedly, staring down at their linked fingers and to the gold bands glinting in the sunlight.

"What are you saying, babe?"

Octavian sucked in a deep breath and muttered quietly, "We may have to kill her."

* * *

_Finishing note: this chapter was written by IllKeepDancing. Thank you for ready please leave a review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors notes: this story has been written by __**both **__IllKeepdancing and Nicoforever97 and is a collaborative story. It will be published on __**both**__ authors pages and updated whenever 2 chapters have been written (one by each author) _

_Disclaimer we don't own the characters_

_Nicoforever97 note: hey guys, sorry its taken so long for me to put both of these chapters up, schools been hell with coursework, exams coming up and possibly being kicked out :/ so even though its late I thought I would post these chapters now. Please review it's always great to hear what you guys think. Again sorry it has taken me so damn long. _

Chapter 6

Percy smiled as the long soft finger combed through his soft black hair singing softly, his voice a smooth Italian sound calming the very air in the room, the melody was soft and calming as Percy felt his mind empty and all the tight worked up muscles in his back relax.

"mm that's nice" Percy smiled against the soft skin "what's it about?" he murmured softly. The hand in his hair stilled for a second before they continued.

"it's about family and the daughter dies, it's about her trip to heaven" hades boy spoke with a softness to his voice that made Percy look up into those deep brown eyes that seemed to shimmer in the light. Percy sat up and looked at the Italian boy, his eyes were distant and staring straight ahead.

"hey…" Percy said gently "You ok?" Percy looked concerned at the boy. Hades boy didn't move till Percy brushed the hair from his face, he pulled away and stood running his hands over his eyes.

"I'm fine just tired" he mumbled and looked at Percy "thanks for the sandwiches but I should really get back to work" the Italian headed for the door as Percy quickly gathered his things and followed him.

"How much do I owe you" he said as the boy kept walking towards what Percy assumed was the break room. Hades boy stopped and looked at him shaking his head.

"nothing, we didn't _do_ anything. Just have it for free…I owe you for the sandwich anyway" the boy turned to leave.

"will I see you again?" Percy asked hopefully holding his breath slightly as the boy stopped.

"just book some time" he sounded sad and Percy didn't like it, he wanted him to be smiling all the time, he wanted to make him smile " I'm always here" he gestured to the club around him then disappeared into the back room.

* * *

Why? Why had he sang that song? Nico ran his hands over his eyes trying to vanish all the emotions that were stirred. No emotions here, he couldn't show any it was part of the job description he was here to please…not to cry. Nico was so lost in his own emotions that he didn't see snake until he bumped into the tone chest and felt the firm grip on his shoulder.

"sorry" he mumbled trying to get past and frowning when Luke's grip did not falter "Snake come on it was an accident"

"shut up" Luke's voice was gruff as if he was in pain "Octavian has a task for you and I sure as hell hope your stretched down there because I cannot be bothered preparing you" he almost growled into Nico's ear, Nico looked up with hateful eyes "stop glaring and move your fucking arse" the rough hand shoved Nico back towards Octavian's office not caring if he stumbled.

"I can walk you know!" Nico snapped angrily, he was not in the mood for this and all he wanted to do was punch that stupid smirk off his face. Luke grunted in reply and shoved him head first into the dark office. Octavian sat with his long legs stretched out in front of the many television screens "Octavian call off your mutt I'm here" he said with a slight snarl and yelped as he was forcibly bent over the large desk.

"careful slut…don't damage my teddy bear" Octavian said and turned to watch the show, Nico looked terrified as his speedo was yanked from his body.

"Please not tonight" Nico begged Octavian with big pleading eyes "I just want to finish my shift and get some sleep before the move" Octavian laced his hands together and gave him an unreadable expression.

"but my dear teddy bear snake here is just desperate to finish and you would want to lose your pay because you could complete one of my oh so easy tasks, how would you ever pay the rent on your new place without it?" Octavian's smile was wicked as he raised a blonde eyebrow inquisitively. Nico closed his eyes.

"Do it" he whispered and bit his lip waiting for the impending pain however he couldn't stop the scream that was ripped from his throat as he was unceremoniously thrust into by the man above him with no preparation apart from his earlier activity almost 2 hours ago. Octavian's wicked grin only illustrated the futile attempt of trying to hide the pain. Snaked grunts filled the air as he reached his inevitable climax. Nico's body screamed at the intrusion and his eyes were screwed so tightly shut tears dropped from the corners of his eyes, he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips as Octavian caressed his hair whilst Luke finished inside of him holding his hips with a brutal grip that would definitely bruise tomorrow. Nico whimpered as he felt Luke snake withdraw.

"shhh teddy bear" Octavian cooed "that parts over now" Octavian looked at Luke as he pulled up the classic tight black speedo around his hips "get to work, your shift started ten minutes ago"

"what about him?" Luke asked his breathing was still rapid and his eyes blown with lust. Nico hadn't moved from his position on the desk sobbing silently at the pain. Octavian sat up his fingers still brushing through Nico's hair as he glared slightly at Luke.

"Does it matter about him Luke? No! I gave you an order now" Octavian stood up letting his hand slide from Nico's long hair and walked till he was face to face with the blonde "get. to. work. whore" the words slipped from Octavian's thin lips as a snarl his hand placed firmly on Luke's chest as he shoved him towards the door. Luke's face fell at the harsh treatment, he turned and headed to the door.

"I wish you were still my Tav…" Luke turned and looked at Octavian "I don't even recognise you anymore" Luke turned and left Octavian stood staring at the door his fingers playing with the gold band on his hand.

"Octavian…" Nico's voice was hoarse "…can I go now?" this simple statement snapped Octavian back to his senses and the other reason he had called Nico to his office, he spun on his heel and walked back to the boy bent over his desk and ran his long fingers through the boys hair.

"I'm afraid not my little teddy bear" he sighed and sat down in his chair resting his elbows on the mahogany desk. Nico looked into Octavian's sky blue eyes as he folded his long fingers and leant his chin on them "you see, I was watching my screens and I noticed something" Nico noticeably gulped "..why wouldn't you charge him teddy bear? Are you trying to upset me" Octavian was pouting in mock hurt but his eyes were pure evil.

"No…i.." Nico didn't know how to explain why he hadn't charged Percy and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"you what?" Octavian snapped "and why the hell were you not servicing him!" Octavian's voice did not raise in volume but it did in intensity "I should just dock your pay, you would learn your lesson when you have to explain to your sister why you can't move!"

"Octavian please…" Nico begged standing and pulling up his speedo "I need the money" Octavian looked at him waiting for an explanation "…I don't know why we didn't fuck! I think it's a kink or something! He just seems to like looking after me, he asks me about my day and he brought me food, how the hell am I supposed to charge him on that?!" Nico exclaimed waving his hands around exasperatedly. "_please_ don't take my pay" Octavian smiled cruelly.

"Fine…" his voice was calm and it was making Nico nervous "but you must re-earn it" Nico was confused as Octavian leant back in his chair his arms folded.

"How?"

* * *

Jason stretched out lazily on the bed arms tucked under his head as his wonderful boyfriend worked every kink out of his sore back. Jason moaned as Leo's hot lips made contact with his newly relaxed muscles, he felt Leo smile against his skin as he kissed up to his neck.

"You're so tense Jace" Leo said "that place will be the death of you" Jason turned his head slightly and kissed the concerned looking Latino. Leo smiled into the kiss and he rolled so he was facing him a sadness filled his eyes, he didn't enjoy working at Godly that much he just needed to raise the money to buy him and Leo a decent place and then go to University. Leo's hand brushed away the small tear that escaped his eye "hey…." Leo smiled "at least if you die I get your TV" Jason couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth as his firefighting boyfriend who was grinning down in that adorable way.

"I love you Leo Valdez"

"and I love you too Jason Grace" they lay together for a while sharing sweet kisses and talking about random things that would make the other smile, they were just finishing off a story about one of Leo's co-work jake and an accident with a pair of handcuffs and the fireman's pole. "so he's stood there in nothing but a towel handcuffed to the pole!" Leo was cracking up as he spoke and so was Jason, he loved the animated way Leo would talk and the bright smile that painted his features. Jason pulled Leo into a soft kiss "what's that for?" he said his expression soft and dreamy.

"because I wanted to" Jason smiled running the back of his fingers over the caramel cheek. Leo leaned in and kissed Jason softly "what was that for?" Jason smiled.

"because I wanted to" Leo mimicked and curled to his blonde boyfriend resting his head on the bare muscular chest, he linked his fingers with his and kissed the pail knuckles. After a while of more content silence Leo sighed and spoke "I ran into a friend of mine earlier, he was being dragged around by a blonde" Jason laughed and listened "we used to be really close but now I'm working all the time I never see him" Jason frowned he didn't like how sad Leo looked.

"we should have him round for dinner" Leo brightened at the suggestion "..I'll invite Nico from work, he seems down lately and we both have a night off coming up" Leo jumped up and hugged him a bright grin on his face.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed "I'll go invite him!" Leo jumped up and Jason laughed as he watched the bare arsed Latino stumble round the room for clothes "I hope he's home…"

* * *

_Finishing note: this chapter was written by Nicoforever97. Please review and tell us what you think. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
